revealing Emrys
by Mettehpfan
Summary: Hi, this is my first fanfic. It is about the episods "the sword in the stone" part 1 and 2. Merlin and Arthur are planning to take back Camelot, but Morgana is fixated on finding her mortal enemy. Who will find out the secret about Emrys real identity.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin

based on the episode "the sword in the stone part 1 and 2" This is how I thought Merlin and Arthur could have dealt with everything. In another way than what happened in the episode.

"You have to go" Merlin`s mother told her son. Merlin stared back in amazement. He couldn`t leave the village now, but he had to save Arthur. Suddenly the screams started, he had to go. "I will come back mother, but…" she looked at him "Go save the future and the others." Arthur came running in "they know we are here," he looked ready to fight. Merlin stared at his best friend and king "We have to leave the village, Arthur find the others"

They hid in one of the caves nearby, eventually the invaders left and they went back towards Camelot.

In Camelot Morgana was furious, but she also had a plan. For while now she had planned to find the great dragon and make him join her army. She knew that the great dragon had something against Camelot.

As Morgana started to close in on how to find the dragon, Merlin and the other inhabitants of Camelot was plotting how to win back their kingdom. Merlin had heard that his mother had survived Morgan's attack. Now he were more determined to reach Camelot and get Arthur back his throne. Arthur and Merlin, was going to the border of Camelot to learn more about the border patrols.

"Finally, I will now send for the great dragon, but where?" Morgana wondered. It would not be wise to bring the dragon to where it had been held prisoner. She decided to go out in the night and go to the nearby open plain, and see if he would come.

Later that night Arthur and Merlin, was watching as someone came out from the forest on the other side. They could see that the hooded figure was alone and unprotected.

Morgana was well aware that she should have brought guards, but she was capable of looking after herself. When she reached her destination, she went out in the middle of the field. She took of her hood stared up to the sky, and started the summoning of the great dragon.

Arthur and Merlin, couldn`t see who stood there in the field. They were completely quiet, but suddenly they could hear some odd words. When the words ended, the entire forest started shiver. Up on the sky, a large animal appeared. Merlin recognised his soul brother immediately.

The dragon landed in front of Morgana, he looked majestic and cross. "Great Dragon…" Morgana started to say, but she was interrupted. "So the witch lady Morgana summons me and wants me to join her?" He said with a voice filled with irony. "Yes, you were captured by Uther and now I offer you revenge by helping me kill his son." She said convinced he would join her.

Arthur, who had been stunned by the dragon's appearance, now stood up and started without thought running towards his half-sister and the great dragon.

Merlin started running after him.

Arthur started to pull out his sword, but Morgana heard him and turned towards her brother. "So you are alive," she said. Arthur was about to answer when Merlin reached them "oh, you brought your little manservant" the acid in her voice was quite obvious. Before anyone could say anything the dragon started talking "what do you really want witch lady Morgana, I will give you a choice either I give a clue to find your enemy Emrys or …" "You know Emrys?" Morgana couldn`t believe her ears. "Who is Emrys?" Arthur asked. The dragon looked at him and Merlin and said "Emrys is the person destined to defeat your sister, be your closest advisor and the greatest sorcerer of all time." The dragon looked at Merlin and sent him an inquisitive look. "I want to find Emrys, tell me dragon!" "As you wish, the sorcerer you seek is not like anything you think. He has fooled you both about his power and appearance. Look for the man who is close but hidden." The dragon said this looking at them, but Merlin could feel his stare at hm.

Suddenly the dragon, flew up to the sky and away leaving them. "Now I will have to deal with you two" Morgana said preparing to attack


	2. Chapter 2:Gaius Secret

Chapter 2  
**Gaius Secret**  
Merlin knew he had act fast to avoid Morganas attack. Luckily for him she was fixated on Arthur. His thoughts raced through his mind, he had to use magic without being noticed. The answer was that he didn`t need to. Suddenly Arthur dragged him away from the field, running back to their campsite.  
Arthur had as soon the dragon left, prepared for battle. Morgana was dangerous and would probably kill him, but she was his sister. "Can`t we settle this Morgana without violence?" Arthur asked calmly. "Settle this? I am the rightful heir to the throne!" She nearly screamed at him. He could feel the anger flowing out from her. Suddenly he heard a noise from behind Morgana; she turned around searching for the maker of the sound. Arthur realised that this would be his only chance to flee, before she could use magic. He turned grabbed Merlin who looked stunned and ran for the forest.  
Morgana felt the anger flow through her veins. "Settle this? I am the rightful heir to the throne!" How dared he suggest that they could talk about this peacefully, she was the firstborn. Suddenly she heard branches breaking, Morgana turned without reconsidering the consequences. As she searched the forest with a quick glance, she heard running footsteps. Morgana turned around only to see her brother and his silly servant reach the forest and disappear. She let out a scream. After letting her anger out, she decided against going after them. It would be better to go after them with more people, in case she found their camp. Arthur had after all given a clue to where they might be hiding.  
Merlin felt terrible, he should have acted faster and protected Arthur. As they ran, he looked back and noticed that she wasn't following them. "Arthur, stop!" he called after him. "What is it Merlin?" Arthur asked obviously tired, "She isn't following us," Merlin said between his breaths. Arthur looked back and realised that it was true. They sat down by a tree resting, when Merlin said "So, what are you going to do about what the dragon said?" Arthur looked up "I am going to find this Emrys, and convince him to join my cause," Merlin did not know what to say. He said nothing until they reached the camp. "So what is the plan?" he said not sure if he wanted to know the answer. "I will ask Gaius for advice," luckily for Merlin he went to talk to the knights first. Merlin raced for the place where Gaius was. When he had told Gaius everything, he asked for advice. "What should I do? If I expose myself, what will happen?" Merlin thought of all the times he had almost been exposed. Out of nowhere Arthur appeared. "Gaius, I trust Merlin as the talking fool he is, have already told you of my problem?" His tone said that he had expected Merlin to tell. Gaius replied calmly "Yes, I know of the dragons riddle, but finding this Emrys, why would you?" Merlin waited in suspense. "I intend to ask for his help, surely he will help if he realises the stakes," he said it with certainty. "My uncle, was certain that you knew Emrys, do you?" Arthur asked, "I do know who he is, but it is you who must solve the riddle and not I." Gaius sent Merlin a look. "Well, I will respect that Gaius, but why won`t you help?" He sounded hurt. "I will not do it, because it is not my right to tell his secret, I am sorry sire," Gaius looked determined. Merlin thanked the fates, that he had friend like Gaius.


	3. Chapter 3: A silent meeting

**A silent meeting **

Morgana reached the castle in a foul mood. Since Arthurs escape, she had found out that it was a soldier on patrol who had made that noise. He had been punished. Now she had turned her mind, towards solving the riddle. The dragon had said that she would have to look for a man who was close, but hidden. As Morgana reached her chamber, a servant asked nervously if she wanted anything. Morgana waved her away. Deep in thought, she came to the conclusion that a finding spell might do it.

Arthur was not too happy about Gaius hiding something from him. He could not understand why, Gaius kept something that could save the kingdom. Someone bumped into Arthur he turned around ready to scold Merlin. As he turned he saw that it wasn`t Merlin, but it was Guinevere.

Gwen had spent the entire day collecting herbs and other supplies for Gaius. When she was done with that, she decided that it was time to visit the families and see if they needed something. On her way towards her brother to check on him as well, she bumped into someone. When she looked up she saw that it was Arthur. Gwen Blushed. It looked like he was surprised to see her. "I am so sorry my lord," Gwen could feel her face become more red. Arthur looked tired and like a heavy burden was on his shoulders. She thought of all the times they had talked together and sent each other a glance. "It is all right Guinevere," it seemed like he was about to say more, but he didn't.

Merlin had just left Gaius tent, when he saw Gwen talking to Arthur. It looked like they wanted to say something to one another, but just looked at each other instead. He went over there. "Arthur, the others are waiting," Merlin didn't want to break up their conversation, but there were things that had to be done.

"Arthur, the others are waiting," He looked up from Gwen's face. "Yes, of course," Arthur nodded to Gwen and walked away with Merlin. They reached the hill where the other knights were waiting. They looked at Arthur in anticipation. The first to speak was Gwaine "So what happened?" they all stared at Arthur.

Merlin wondered what he would say to the knights. He knew that Arthur would never keep something from the knights, but he still wished that Arthur didn't say anything.

Morgana had prepared things so that she wouldn`t be disturbed. She had spent hours, trying to find something that she could use to find Emrys. Now she was preparing the spell. Morgana knew that it was essential that she found Emrys, before her stupid brother.

"I have to find someone who will help us win," Arthur said. "Where can this person be found, sire?" Sir Leon asked. "I don't know, but I have a clue," he made it clear that he would not say more about the clue. The knights respected him enough not to ask. Arthur didn't like keeping secrets from the knights, but he had to find this Emrys alone.

Merlin felt so relieved when Arthur did not tell them about the riddle. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, but Merlin knew that sooner or later Arthur would figure out the riddle. When that time came he would have to be ready.


	4. Chapter 4: A loving heart

Chapter 4

**A loving heart **

Gwen knew that she could never be with Arthur, but that didn't stop her from loving him. Whenever she saw him her heart skipped a beat. Guinevere thought of the days she had spent in Ealdor. Merlin`s mother had been kind to her and taken her inn. She had helped out in the village, but she could hardly stop thinking about Arthur. When she had been banished, her heart had almost broken. Suddenly one day Merlin had appeared with Arthur and two others. Gwen didn't know how to react when she saw Arthur, but she knew that she still loved him.

Arthur had just spoken to Gwaine, when he decided that he had to ask Gaius once more for help. He knew Gaius would refuse, but maybe he should attack Morgana first. Gwaine had learned that it was Helios that had helped Morgana. Helios was a good fighter, but he relied only on strength. If Arthur was to succeed in taking back Camelot, he needed a good plan. Arthur decided to call a meeting with the knights; they needed to make a move soon.

Merlin had been sent by Arthur, to tell the knights that there was a meeting. The only one left was Gwaine. He liked Gwaine because it was nice to have friend that didn't cared too much about titles. All the knights did act friendly towards Merlin, but sometimes it felt like he was treated like a clown. They made jokes at his expense and of course made him do all the servant stuff. Merlin knew he was a servant, but some respect from the knights of Camelot would be nice. "What's up with the long face, Merlin?" Gwaine had a playful tone in his voice. "Nothing, Arthur is waiting with the others at the clearing," Merlin pointed at the direction the other had went. "What's keeping us then?" Gwaine always joked; he liked that especially with Gwaine.

Morgana cursed, she hadn't read the spell properly, and she needed something that belonged to Emrys. There was a knock on the door, "do not disturb me!" she snarled. The door went open, Helios stepped in. He had that smirk on his face; it had been on his face since the moment the fighting stopped. Helios was a warrior and it showed, but he was not the smartest and that was why Morgana had chosen him. Morgana scowled at Helios, who seemed not to notice her death stare. "My lady, what is the plan to kill Arthur?" Helios asked. "We will get Arthur, but not yet," Morgana considered throwing Helios out on his head from the highest tower, but she needed his strength and troops.  
Arthur told the others of his plan to attack Camelot. He knew the castle better than anyone else, even better than Morgana. If they could only find a way, that did not require to run into a mass fight. There would of course be fighting, but it would be better to have a surprise attack. The main challenge would be Morgana, but Helios was a great warrior. Arthur had reached the conclusion that they would strike against Camelot, in two days at night. The orders to prepare, to take back Camelot was given.  
Merlin knew that it would be a hard fight. He did not fear the thought of going into a fight. He feared that the moment, of him being revealed as a sorcerer would come soon. Merlin simply didn't know how Arthur would react. The thought of losing his best friend, was not a pleasant thought.  
Gwen knew that even though Arthur wouldn't let her join the attack, she would join anyway. She really wanted to help. Also she wanted to prove that she was brave and would do anything for Arthur.


	5. Chapter 5: The plans are made

**Chapter 5  
Sorry for taking so long, but here is a new chapter****  
Please review!  
**

**The plans are made**

****Morgana had considered setting the woods on fire, but that wouldn't be very smart. Also she had considered to send forces in there. But then the castle wouldn't be as well defended, and she certainly would not run around the castle defending it herself. So she decided it was best to let Arthur attack. Then she could focus on finding Emrys instead, while Arthur was wasting his time.

Merlin did not like Arthur`s plan, but he didn't disagree either. He knew that it would take something extraordinary to lure her out. "Ouch!" merlin felt a pain in the shoulder. He turned around and saw Gwen "I am so sorry Merlin," she looked distracted. Before Merlin could say anything she hurried along. He knew that she had been thinking about Arthur. Gwen usually ended up wandering into people, when she thought about Arthur. Merlin knew that he couldn't do much about their problem. For now he had something else to worry about.

The plan was nearly finished. He knew that it was a big risk, invading the castle. Arthur also knew that if he didn't do something soon, the people would lose hope. Hope was the thing driving them forward. He had informed the knights, and they were prepared. The odds were against him. Morgana had soldiers and magic, but that would never stop him! Arthur would not stop, until he had won Camelot back. The knights had agreed, but Arthur had felt the need to tell them that they didn't have to. They were so brave. He tried not to look or sound scared, but it was hard. Morgana was after all powerful. She had driven them from their homes. Now, he would take them back.

The arrangements were made. Helios doubled the guards, but Morgana knew that if Arthur really wanted to get in, no guard could stop him. That was an irritating trait her half-brother had, yet it made things easier too. She didn't have to run into the forest and kill Arthur. Arthur would in time come to her. Sometimes she did think of how things were before. Then she remembered how her world had been torn apart. How Uther had destroyed her world, how she had been forced to run away. Only to be brought back to this prison. Morgana had gotten her revenge. All that remained was to get rid of that ignorant fool.

Merlin had received the news from Arthur that the invasion would start at nightfall. He wasn't looking forward to the fighting. Merlin also sensed that his moment of reveal was approaching. The thoughts kept wandering, when he thought about how Arthur would react. Merlin had been accepted by the people, he had revealed himself too. Arthur had been raised to despise magic, yet under his rule magic would return. There had been to many times where Merlin almost got exposed. Like when that witch hunter was in town. Luckily, he had managed to avoid that catastrophe. Soon the day would come, but would he be ready to face it?


	6. Chapter 6: Why?

**Chapter 6 Why?  
I know its been a while and that this is very short, but there will be more soon! **

It was not often that Merlin did not wonder why the great dragon, choose to almost expose. Merlin knew that the great dragon had his reasons. He could have stopped him, but it would have exposed him. It most certainly, had been a tricky situation. So Merlin decided that he should go find the great dragon, before the invasion. He needed answers. When night fell, he snuck pass the guards. Merlin went up to the mountains, and summoned the great dragon.

Down at the campsite Gaius made sure, no one would notice Merlin's disappearance. Gaius was in the process of making a healing draft, when Arthur tapped him on the shoulder. Gaius turned. "What is it, my lord?" Gaius asked. "I would like to ask you for some advice," he said. Gaius had Arthur since the young king was a baby. The circumstances around Arthur`s birth, was his second best guarded secret. "What do you wish to know?" Gaius asked. The young king looked troubled. "I would like to know what your opinion is," he said. Gaius was used to be asked for advice, so nodded. "On what, sire?" Gaius asked, "On what I should do about the dragons riddle," Arthur looked like was clueless. Gaius knew he had to consider carefully, what he should say. "Arthur, it is up to you, to find the sorcerer Emrys."

Arthur had never in his time as king felt so unsure. He knew that it was to his advantage, if Morgana was looking for this sorcerer. Yet he could not ignore what the great dragon had said. "Sire, I cannot help you find Emrys, task of finding him was given to you and Morgana." Gaius seemed determined. He knew what Gaius said was true, but it went against all Arthur stood for if he asked a sorcerer for help. He had done so before, but that was different.

Gaius looked at Arthur face to see how reacted. "But keep in mind that the dragons, never did anything without a good reason to do so," Gaius examined the kings face. Arthur did not look too happy. Arthur opened his mouth and said "Gaius, what should I do? If Morgana finds this Emrys then she has a powerful alliance," he stopped for a moment. "But if I were to find Emrys I cannot ask for his help, magic is not allowed in Camelot. It goes against all I have done, to prevent magic from being in my land!" Arthur looked despaired.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people who read my story **** Here is a chapter I finished today and sorry for the long wait, more will come.**

**A war approaches **

As Merlin went up to the place where he thought it would be safest to call for Kilgarrah. H was concerned, because of what was to come. Merlin looked back at the camp and wondered what was going to happen with them all. If the battle to come was what he knew one day would come, he wished to prevent it. He climbed the rocky path up the mountain side, lost in his thoughts.

Morgana was in her chamber thinking also of what was to come. She wished to find Emrys now! Alas she knew that if she did go out from the castle, Arthurs spies would see her and send word to her stupid brother. Arthur would not be victorious this time.

From afar he could hear wings flap. Soon the mighty dragon stood before him. "Why did you come when she called, I thought I could trust you?!" Merlin shouted when he was sure Kilgarrah was close enough. The dragon landed and looked at him. "I did what I had to doyoung warlock, I did what must be done," the dragon said without hesitation. Merlin felt defeated. How could the great dragon do this to him? He knew that one day he would be exposed, but he always thought that he would expose himself when the time was right. "You had no right to do this!" Merlin said calmly, but you could hear the sadness in his voice. The dragon looked at him and said before he left "if you wish to save King Arthur and your futures, then you must do this Emrys," and then he left with a great surge of wind.

Arthur was sitting with the other knights outside his tent, when Merlin arrived. He did not notice Merlin to begin with, but when a shield fell over he knew it was him. "Merlin, where have you been?" Arthur was angry. After all they would in a few days' time reclaim Camelot. Merlin felt the pressure of finding a good excuse "I bet you have been drinking?" Arthur accused, "I have been collecting herbs for Gaius," that was a great answer in Merlin`s mind. "You have been collecting herbs in the middle of the night for Gaius?" Arthur did not believe it for a second.

Far away in the clouds, the great dragon was preparing for what was to come and his role. He felt a surge of guilt for what had to do be done. Merlin was strong and the dragon knew he could handle it. So he let out a battle cry and decided that he should be more than ready for what was to come.


End file.
